The MRI apparatus is an imaging diagnostic apparatus which magnetically excites nuclear spins of an object set in a static magnetic field with RF (radio frequency) signals having the Larmor frequency and reconstructs images based on MR (magnetic resonance) signals generated due to the excitation.
Conventionally, a cylindrical gradient coil, which is one of elements of an MRI apparatus, is placed in a bore of a cylindrical static field magnet. The gradient coil is supported by brackets attached to the both lateral sides of the static field magnet, each forming an open end of the magnet.
It is important to reduce a vibration and a noise of an MRI apparatus.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a gradient coil unit and an MRI apparatus which can reduce a vibration and a noise.